


Finding Where You Belong

by dreamgurl868, WHITESTORM547



Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Banshees, Beacon Hills, Broken Friendship, Chimeras, Derek Comes Back, Drama, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Druids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt Stiles, Kitsune, Magic, Magical Creatures, Moving Out, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Romance, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott is a Bad Friend, Slow Build, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Teenage Drama, True Love, True Mates, Washington, Werecoyotes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamgurl868/pseuds/dreamgurl868, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHITESTORM547/pseuds/WHITESTORM547
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott tells Stiles how he really feels after the events with Donovan. Feeling broken Stiles decides that he wants to leave Beacon Hills for a better place. His dad sends him off to live with a friend of his mother's where Stiles soon discovers who he was meant to be and who he truly is inside. What will happen when his ex-friends back home find out what's happened to Stiles? Only time will tell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of Everything

**Prologue**

Stiles stood with the rain falling down all around him as his best friend Scott McCall yelled at him.

“You shouldn’t have killed Donovan! You should have saved him!” Scott yelled his fists curled in anger as his eyes flashed from red to brown.

“He was going to kill me and my dad, what was I supposed to do Scott?!” Stiles yelled back water dripping down his face, hiding the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

“Maybe we could have changed his mind, you didn’t even give us a chance!” Scott yelled his alpha transformation becoming more present.

“It was an accident, I didn’t know it was going to happen…” Before Stiles could even finish his sentence Scott cut him off with some of the most heartbreaking words he had ever heard.

“We should have just killed you when we had the chance!” Scott yelled his transformation stopping except for his eyes that were shining bright red. Stiles felt like a part of him was broken, like a bond inside of him had snapped.

“W-what?” Stiles asked his voice shaking with emotion.

“You heard me, we should have just killed you when you were possessed by the Nogitsune, Would have saved us a whole hell of a lot of trouble.” Scott said anger filling his tone. Stiles took a step back, his whole body feeling numb. He didn’t know what to feel, or even what to think.

“Leave us alone, and don’t ever talk to us again. That includes Malia, Lydia, and Mason” Scott said before turning around and walking into the Animal Clinic. Stiles stood there in the rain waiting and hoping that Scott would walk out the doors. When no one came out Stiles walked numbly to his Jeep, where he started it, before numbly driving home. When he arrived home he blankly got out of the car then walked into the house, past his father who yelled his name trying to get his attention, and then to his room where he closed the door. Hearing the click of the door closing snapped Stiles out of his stupor, he looked around the room at all the evidence scattered on the walls and all the strings connecting things together. Suddenly anger flared through him and in a fit of rage Stiles started tearing everything down. He ripped the pieces of paper off the wall, yanked strings out of the wall, and crashed his clear whiteboard to the ground. Stiles was towards the end of his rampage when his father burst into the room and grabbed him around his waist securing his arms in a tight hold to stop him from further damaging his room.

“Stiles! Stiles! What’s wrong?!” Sheriff John Stilinski yelled at the struggling teen. Instead of replying Stiles gave in and broke down sobbing. John just held his son and rocked back and forth while mumbling words of comfort into his ear. When Stiles finally calmed down John asked him his question again.

“Stiles, what happened?” John asked pulling his son away from his chest to look him in the face

“Scott kicked me out. Told me that they should have killed me when I was possessed by the Nogitsune.” Stiles mumbled wiping away the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

“Why would he say something like that?” John asked his protective fathering nature coming to the surface.

“Because, last week I was at the school when my Jeep wouldn’t start. As I was fixing it, Donovan come up behind me and bit me on the shoulder with a mouth that was on his hand. I hit him with my wrench to try and get away, I ran into the library and started climbing up some scaffolding. He told me he was going to eat my legs, so I pulled a pin and some metal bars fell down, they stabbed novan in the chest. I killed him dad, I didn’t mean to, but I did.” Stiles said his eyes filling with tears and his voice shaking with heavy emotion.

“Stiles, I know you. You aren’t the type to kill on purpose. Scott is an idiot. You are worth more than you know.” John said pulling his son in and giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

“Dad, he told me to leave him alone, and he included everyone. I-I don’t know what to do. I don’t even want to go to school anymore.” Stiles said with a heavy sigh.

“I’ve been thinking about something from the start of all this mess. Your mother had a friend who she was close to, they were like sisters. They visited when you were 7, do you remember Cheryl, Rachel, and Haley?” John asked looking Stiles in the eyes.

“Yeah I remember them. Mom called her, her long lost sister. What about her?” Stiles asked confusion clouding his face.

“I talked to her in the beginning and she said that you could come and live with them, if you wanted.” John said with a sigh looking at Stiles sadly.

“Really? You mean I would be able to get away from here?” Stiles asked hope in his tone.

“Yes you can, Stiles all I want is for you to be happy. If that means that you have to move 1,300 miles away then so be it.” John said with a small sad smile.

“Thanks dad, I’m going to really miss you. I hope you know that” Stiles said returning the sad smile.

“Come on, let’s get you packed. Then I’ll call Cheryl and make the arrangements.” John said standing up, Stiles followed him and then started gathering things that he would need to take with him. Stiles couldn’t wait to start this new adventure...


	2. Leaving and Never Coming Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my co-author. She currently does not have an account, but will hopefully have one soon!  
> Thank you so much for the Kudos, Bookmarks, Comments, and everything! We surely appreciate and hope for more to come!!!

**Stiles’ POV:**

I sighed as I got out of my Jeep, walking towards the school entrance. I looked up to see Scott shooing away Lydia and Mason away from my direction. As I walked through the doors of the school I watched as everyone started whispering to themselves. I reached my English class and sat down in my regular seat as the bell rang. As soon as Scott came in he went up to our teacher and when they were done talking he took his bag then traded spots with a person sitting in the far back of the room. The same thing happened through History and Chemistry. At lunch I was abandoned at an empty table. Everyone looked at me and once I heard a group talking about how Scott and I were no longer friends.

'I wish that weren't true' I thought as I walked out of the lunchroom not even bothering to eat lunch. After school ended, Lydia and Malia tried to approach me. But Scott jumped in front of them and once again shooed them away from me. I hopped into my Jeep and drove away from the school, driving to my house. As soon as I got back, my dad was finishing taping up the last box. I had picked out most of my clothes, some pictures and some other miscellaneous items to take with me. I went upstairs and looked at the smashed picture of Scott and I. I took the picture out of the smashed frame and turned it around, on the back it read. ‘Friends 4 ever! -Scott” I looked at the picture angrily and ripped it up, throwing it in the trash. I walked down the stairs and saw that it was 3:15. My stomach grumbled and that's when I realized I was too stressed to eat anything at lunch. I walked up to my dad and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Can we go to dinner?” He gave me a questioning look.

“Didn’t you have lunch at school?” Dad asked

“No, The Pack made me feel uncomfortable so I didn’t eat anything. I sat outside on the bleachers.” I said sheepishly rubbing my neck in embarrassment.

“You shouldn’t do that, it’s really not good for your health.” Dad said shaking his head in exasperation.

“You’re lecturing me about **my** health? Isn’t that my job Dad?” I said with a laugh.

“Come on goofball, let’s go get some food.” Dad said leading me out to his squad car. As we drove to the diner, we passed all the places Scott and I would play at as kids. I pushed away the memories as a tear fell down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly as we approached the diner. We got out of the car and walked into the diner.

"Table for two please." Dad said to the waitress. She lead us to a spot right next to a window, and gave us our menus. Dad and I both looked through ours in semi silence until I decided to break it.

“What are you going to get?” I asked Dad.

“I don’t know… Maybe a steak and potatoes? How about you?” Dad said without looking away from the menu.

“Maybe a Caesar salad… I’m not that hungry…” I looked over my menu to see Dad looking at me with worry in his eyes.

“Do I need to lecture you on eating again??” He said, eyebrows raised.

“No...I’ll get a burger and curly fries, sounds good to me.” I laughed a bit. As the waitress came over to us, we ordered our food and waited. I took out my phone and turned it on seeing 15 missed calls and 73 unread messages. Scanning over the missed calls most were from Lydia and Malia, the texts were also from the two girls as well as a number that was not in my phone book.. I ignored them all and turned my phone back off as the waitress came and dropped our food off. When we were finished with our dinner it was 4:30. We paid and went outside, getting into the car. We didn’t talk at all until I had Dad stop at a flower shop where I bought a bouquet of tulips and roses.

“Should I ask?” Dad asked as I got into the car.

“Mom.” I simply stated. He nodded his head and drove home. When we got there, he helped me pack up the boxes into my Jeep. We said our last goodbyes and I drove off. I stopped at the cemetery and got out of the car, taking the bouquet with me. I stopped at my mother’s grave and neatly laid the tulips and roses next to her gravestone. I kneeled down and laid my forehead on the gravestone.

“I love you you Mom and I miss you so much, but I have to leave. I can’t stay here any longer” I whispered. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I walked back to my Jeep. With misty eyes, I turned it on driving away. I passed a sign that read _Now Leaving Beacon Hills_ and a smile came on my face as I wiped the tears from my eyes. “And I’m never coming back.”

 

 **Mystery POV**  
I drove quickly to Stiles’ house hoping it wasn’t too late. As soon as I got there, I ran to the door and knocked. The Sheriff opened the door.  
“Is Stiles still here?!” I managed to say.  
“He left.” The Sheriff said before closing the door.  
“Well crap…”


	3. Welcome to Your New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the support! We are overwhelmed by the amount of Kudos, Subscriptions, and Views. Keep reading and we hope that you enjoy the chapter!  
> ~dreamgurl868

**Rachel’s POV**  
  
My mom, my cousin Haley, and I all sat in the living room waiting in anticipation for the arrival of the son of my mother’s best friend. When my mom told us about what had happened to Stiles down in Beacon Hills both mine and Haley’s hearts went out to him, how could anyone hurt someone like Stiles?

“Mom when is he gonna get here?” I asked my leg bouncing up and down rapidly trying to expel my excess energy.

“Hopefully soon honey, John said based on the travel time he should be here around 1 p.m., so just hold it down” Mom said with a small laugh at my anticipation.

“I’m sorry mom but I’m just so excited, we haven’t seen Stiles since I was 7 and Haley was 4, it’s been too long!” I said practically jumping off the couch.

“I know sweetheart. Why don’t you try doing some meditation like Haley?” Mom asked gesturing to the floor where Haley was sitting cross legged and doing deep breathing exercises.

“Because mom, I’m a Druid not a Kitsune. Meditation doesn’t do anything to help me, plus Haley is just as excited as me. In case you haven’t noticed the plants on the mantle have grown in size.” I said raising an eyebrow and gesturing to where the vined plants were sitting on our mantle.

“That’s why I’m meditating, I didn’t want them taking over the house.” Haley said opening one eye to look at me before closing and returning to her meditation.

“Show off…” I muttered crossing my arms over my chest with a huff before turning to look back out the living room window. I let out a small shriek as a vine wrapped around my ankle and pulled me off the couch to the floor.

“Was that horribly necessary?” I asked glaring at Haley. Instead of a response all I got was a little giggle as the vines receded. I rolled my eyes before climbing back up on the couch just in time to see a battered blue jeep pull into our driveway.

“STILES!” I squealed as I jumped up from the couch and ran out the living room to the front hall, I could hear Haley getting up and grabbing her pet fox, Aries, then following me out the front door. When I opened the front door I ran and jumped straight into Stiles’ arms causing him to topple over onto our front lawn.

“Well hello there Rachel.” Stiles said with a laugh as I sat up and smiled down at him.

“Hi there, sorry about tackling you.” I said my smile growing big as I pulled him up from the ground.

“So I’ve now seen you, I can see your mom right behind us, but there is someone missing. Where is Haley?” Stiles asked looking around his eyebrow scrunched together in confusion. I looked around for Haley, when I didn’t see her I looked down and noticed two vines coming close to Stiles’ ankles.

“Haley! Don’t you even think about it!” I yelled out noticing a red fox tail swishing out from a bush near the front door.

“Oh come on, it would have been funny!” Haley giggled as she came out from behind the bush with Aries in her arms.

**Aries the Fox**

“Haley, it’s good to see you again.” Stiles said opening his arms for a hug. Haley smiled and went into his arms hugging him tight before letting go when Aries let out a yip from the tightness of the hug.

“Come on in Stiles, we’ve got the guest room all set up for you. Once your dad said you were coming up here we went and made sure that your room had all the important things it needed.” Mom said gesturing towards the house.

“You really didn’t have to buy me anything…” Stiles started to say but was cut off by my mom.

“Oh it’s no problem sweetie, we want you to be as comfortable as possible while you’re here.” Mom said with a smile.

“Okay, cool, I’ll just start unloading my stuff…” Stiles started saying again before he was yet again cut off not by my mom, but by me this time.

“I can do it!” I yelled before scrambling over to where Stiles’ Jeep was parked. I opened the back door and pointed my finger towards the boxes and bags then whispered “ _ **boscaí thuas staighre, seomra Stiles théann tú**_ ”

“What?” Stiles asked his jaw dropping in surprise as all the things in his trunk disappeared from sight to his room in the house.

“Your dad didn’t tell you about what you would be getting into did he?” Mom asked as she led a star struck Stiles into the house. Haley and I shared looks of amusement as we followed the two inside.

“And here I thought I was leaving all the supernatural crap behind in Beacon Hills…” Stiles mumbled before falling down onto the couch with a groan.

“How about I get everyone something to drink?” Haley offered already making her way to the kitchen.

“I’ll have a Diet Coke please,” I said not taking my eyes off of Stiles.

“How about two glasses of Sweet Tea for me and Stiles?” Mom said with a smile and a nod at Haley. Haley gave her affirmation to hearing the orders before walking out of the living room to the kitchen.

“So Stiles, what did you know about your mother?” Mom asked just jumping straight into the conversation instead of easing into it.

“All I knew was that she died of Frontotemporal Dementia. I’m going to take a wild guess and say that’s not what she died from?” Stiles asked rolling his head to look at my mom.

“Your guess would be right, about 2 months after you were born your mother and I were fighting a witch together. Right before your mother was about to fire off a spell to deliver the death blow the witch placed a curse on her. The curse would slowly drive your mother insane, until one day it would kill her. We must have searched for what seemed like forever for a cure, but there was nothing we could do, soon your mother accepted it and spent as much time as she could with you and your father.” Mom said sadly, I could see tears welling in both my mom’s eyes and Stiles’. I didn’t even know the full story, so to hear it from my mom was heartbreaking, I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have my mom in my life.

“So, am I like you guys?” Stiles asked curiously looking between my mom and I as Haley placed everyone’s drinks in front of them before sitting down on the couch next to me with Aries curled into her lap.

“Possibly, there are many ways to test if you have our powers. Have you ever done anything that should have been impossible but you still managed to do it?” Mom asked looking down at Stiles in question.

“Well in our sophomore year we were fighting a Kanima and I was given the task of putting a circle of Mountain Ash around the building to trap it inside. But when I pulled the last of the ash out of the bag I realized that it wasn’t going to enough, then I remembered that Deaton, the Hale pack emissary, told me that all I had to do was believe that I could do it and it would happen. So I did. I closed my eyes and believed that more ash would appear, and it did. More ash came out and I was able to create the barrier. Can a human do that?” Stiles asked looking at my mom with hope shining in his eyes

“It is very possible, I think I remember your mom saying she had placed a blocker on you in case you developed Druid powers. That way no one would be able to hurt you the way that she was hurt.” Mom said getting up off the couch and going over to the bookshelf where some of our spell books were sitting. She let out a small noise when she found the book she was looking for, she opened the book then searched through a few pages before landing on one in particular.

“Okay Stiles, Rachel and I are going to have to do the spell together. Removing the blocker takes more power than placing it. Are you prepared for what is going to come from this? Your life is about to change.” Mom said looking at Stiles with a very serious look on her face

“I’m ready, I’m sure my mom meant well when she put the blocker on. But I’m tired of being the weak defenseless human, I’m ready to be something more.” Stiles said sitting up and taking a deep breath.

“Let’s do this!” I said with a smile as I sat down on the other side of Stiles. My mom smiled before propping the book up on the coffee table and showing me the spell. I nodded when I had read the whole thing and turned to my mom to let her know that I was ready.

“ _ **bain an bloc, an chumhacht ar ais. bain an bloc, an chumhacht ar ais. bain an bloc, an chumhacht ar ais. bain an bloc, an chumhacht ar ais!**_ ” Mom and I chanted before feeling like a blast went off causing mom and I to fall off the couch along with Haley and Aries falling off theirs. We all looked up from the floor to see Stiles sitting on the couch looking at his fingers in shock as what looked like small sparks went down his fingers.

“Whoa…” Stiles whispered turning his hands back and forth looking at both sides. I slowly sat up and sat back on the couch next to Stiles, causing him to look at me in amazement with a big smile on his face. Without saying a word I reached out and placed my hand on his, what happened next; well it was definitely something that no one expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the spells:  
> (boscaí thuas staighre, seomra Stiles théann tú) - boxes upstairs, to Stiles room you go  
> (bain an bloc, an chumhacht ar ais) - remove the block, restore the power


	4. Day Before, Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for it being so long since our last update! But here you go. It's short, but it reveals a bit. We hope you enjoy, and thank you for your continued support!
> 
> ~Dreamgurl868

Beacon Hills (Liam’s POV)

When Scott came into the Animal Clinic he looked angry. I asked him to bite Hayden because she was dying and instead of helping her, Scott told me no. He wouldn’t save the life of the girl that I loved with all my heart. Hayden died thanks to the Dread Doctors.

The next day when we got to school the first thing I tried to do was go over to Stiles, but before I got to him Scott sent me away and towards the school. Throughout the day I went around the school and every time that I saw Stiles, Scott’s Alpha command pulled me away and prevented me from getting anywhere near him. By the time that the end of the day came I wanted to whimper as I watched Stiles drive away from the school. I followed Scott as him, Mason, Theo and Lydia went to his house, where we gathered in the living room to discuss the Dread Doctors.

“Scott, why are we not allowed to talk to Stiles?” Mason asked, looking at Scott confused.

“I have my reasons, don’t worry about it.” Scott explained his eyes turning Alpha Red and a growl filling his tone.

“But why? This is Stiles we’re talking about, when has he ever done anything to hurt us? I mean not accounting for time that he was possessed by the Nogitsune.” Lydia scoffed.

“Stiles killed someone! Okay! You remember Donovan? He killed him, he smashed his skull in with a wrench and watched him die!” Scott yelled his breathing getting heavy from anger.

“Scott ar-are you sure? That doesn’t seem like something that Stiles would do” I stuttered out. That doesn’t seem like Stiles at all, at least not since the whole thing with the Nogitsune.

“I’m sure, Theo saw him do it.” Scott said pointing to that evil bastard that I couldn’t stand to look at half the time.

“He’s telling the truth, I followed Stiles and Donovan to the school library because I heard fighting. When I turned the corner around a bookshelf there Stiles was with the wrench in his hand smiling down at Donovan’s bloody beaten body. I know you all want to believe that Stiles is some saintly kid, but he’s not. He killed Donovan and he was happy about it.” Theo said with shake of his head.

“You’re lying.” I growled out. There’s no way that skinny, defenseless Stiles would do something like that.

“I’m not, why would I lie about something like that?” Theo said with a snort. I still don’t like the bastard. I stood up quickly from my seat and stormed out of the house. I ignored the calls from behind me and started driving towards where Stiles’ house sat. When I got there I immediately got nervous, the jeep was gone. There was an empty space where it usually sat. Anxiety taking over I quickly went over to the front door and knocked on it. The door was opened by a surprised/sad looking Sheriff Stilinski

“Is Stiles still here?!” I managed to say breathing heavily in my anxiety.

“He left.” The Sheriff said before closing the door, not even bothering to give me a second glance.

“Well crap…” I said as I turned away from the door, the anxiety fading away, leaving sadness in its place. Tears filled my eyes as I let out an anguished pained howl to the sky. Stiles was gone, and it was all our faults...


	5. A What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Rachel discover what happened to them with a little help from Rachel's mom. Also Stiles get a phone call from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! It's been kind of crazy in our lives but, we're back with a new chapter. We hope you enjoy, thank you for all the kudos, and don't forget to comment!
> 
> ~dreamgurl868

_ Previously… _

_ “Whoa…” Stiles whispered turning his hands back and forth looking at both sides. I slowly sat up and sat back on the couch next to Stiles, causing him to look at me in amazement with a big smile on his face. Without saying a word I reached out and placed my hand on his, what happened next. Well it was definitely something that no one expected… _

  
  


When I reached over and touched Stiles’ hand it felt like fire was coursing through my veins. My head snapped up and the first thing I did was look into Stiles’ eyes to see him looking at me in shock and awe. Without even thinking about what I was doing I leaned over and placed my lips on his, when our lips touched I felt a bond in me snap into place. When our hands first touched I couldn’t figure out what the feeling was, but now I know what this whole thing is. I remember reading about Soul Bonds when I first started training with my mom to be a druid, they are the most powerful bonds that two people can create. We broke the kiss and both had goofy smiles on our faces.

“Mom, I’m pretty sure that Stiles and I just discovered a soul bond.” I said leaning my head down on Stiles’ shoulder, coming down from the high of the bond forming.

“But that’s not possible, if you had that bond it would have been discovered years ago. When you two first met, it should have clicked.” Mom said before getting out of her seat and grabbing her book on bonds.

“But mom you did say that Claudia put a blocker on Stiles’ powers. That could have possibly prevented the bond from forming.” I said looking at my mom.

“You’re right, that makes a lot of sense. Wait, where did Haley go?” Mom asked looking around confusedly.

“Right here!” Haley said popping up from behind the couch with Aries on her shoulder.

“Hold on, what is a soul bond?” Stiles asked looking down at me then over at my mom.

“A soul bond is something that is very rare, it doesn’t happen very often. But when it does it is the most intense feeling. Those who are bonded can develop amazing abilities, there haven’t ever been that many documented. But now that Rachel and Stiles are bonded, I will be making sure to document every ability that comes to the surface.” Mom said before starting to mumble to herself about different bonds and abilities. I rolled my eyes at my mom’s need to always be researching things and keeping on documenting them.

“Mom can’t we just celebrate the fact that this even happened?” I asked exasperatedly rolling my eyes. My mom looked like she was about to say something when the ringing of a phone from Stiles’ pocket interrupted her.

“Sorry.” Stiles said sheepishly before pulling his phone out of his pocket. I looked at him quizzically when I saw the surprised look on his face.

“Who is it that’s calling you?” I asked trying to look at the screen. Stiles showed me the screen and I saw the name on the screen was someone named Liam.

“Who is Liam?” I asked him.

“Liam was a Beta wolf in the old pack that I was in. He was what we called the Baby Wolf cause he was the youngest.” Stiles explained letting out a deep sigh when the screen went dark signalling a missed call. The screen lit up again Liam’s name flashed yet again across the screen.

“I can answer it if you want…” I offered. Stiles looked at me in shock before handing the phone over to me. I smiled at him before hitting the answer button.

“Stiles! I was so afraid you weren’t going to answer! Y-you disappeared and I went to your house but your dad said you had left. I’m sorry that I didn’t try to find you sooner. I’m a terrible friend.” I could tell that the boy, Liam, was crying based on the sniffling that he was doing over the phone.

“I’m sorry Liam, but this isn’t Stiles. I’m his friend Rachel. Can you tell me what has been happening?” I asked sitting up and taking my head off of Stiles’ shoulder.

“Who? Stiles has never talked about you before…” Liam said uncertainty filling his tone. I don’t blame him for being unsure considering what Stiles had mentioned about all that had happened. I wouldn't trust strangers either.

“He hasn’t seen us in a while. I doubt he would think to talk much about us.” I said with a shrug.

“Put Stiles on the phone.” Liam demanded anger filling his tone.

“Stiles doesn’t want to talk to you right now Liam. I promise you can trust me.” I said looking sadly at Stiles.

“Put. Stiles. On the. Phone. NOW!” Liam roared at me. I had to pull the phone away from my ear due to how loud the roar was, even Haley shrunk back from the sound across the room.

“Now listen here you, growling and roaring at me is not going to get you what you want. Stiles was hurt by all of you, so I don’t blame him for not wanting to talk to anyone from Beacon Hills. If you know what’s good for you Liam, you and your whole pack will leave Stiles alone until he’s ready to talk to you. Got it?” I snapped before hanging up the phone, not even giving Liam a chance to respond. I dropped the phone in Stiles’ lap before crossing my arms over my chest with a huff.

“Stupid. Annoying. Obnoxious werewolves.” I grumbled, all I heard was a chuckle from Stiles before an arm was wrapped around my shoulders and a kiss was placed on the side of my head.

“Thanks Rachel, you are probably the best bond mate I could have asked for.” Stiles chuckled pulling me close.

“Yeah well him roaring at me was completely unnecessary.” I explained shaking my head. Instead of responding Stiles just leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips to which the bond made me eagerly respond. We broke apart and both laughed when we turned and saw Haley sitting on the couch across from us pretending to gag.

“You guys are so yuck!” Haley said making a grossed out face.

“Oh just you wait Haley. Someday you’ll be doing the same thing.” Stiles said laughing even more when Haley pretended to gag more before running off to her room upstairs with Aires trailing behind her. Stiles and I just looked at each other before bursting out in giggles.

“Come on Romeo, let’s go get you unpacked and settled in.” I said standing up and holding my hand out for Stiles to grab.

“Okay my Juliet.” Stiles said grabbing my hand and pulling himself up off the couch. We walked in companionable silence as we headed upstairs to where Stiles’ room was located, then once we were in the room Stiles pulled out his stereo speakers first before plugging his phone in so we could listen to music while we unpacked. We were in the middle of dancing and singing around the room to Dancing Queen by ABBA when the music stopped, only for his ringtone to start up again.

“Who could possibly be calling now?” I groaned as Stiles walked over to the dresser where the phone was sitting. When he looked at the phone he just rolled his eyes before ignoring the call. The music started back up and played while Stiles did a few things on his phone.

“Don’t worry they won’t be bothering us anymore.” He explained with a sad smile before going back to unpacking his books.

“Who was calling?” I asked coming and crouching down next to where he was on the floor.

“Just the person who was supposed to be my best friend for life, but ended up being the one who was my biggest betrayer.” Stiles said as tears silently rolled down his cheeks, I just reached over wiped the tears away before giving him a reassuring smile.

“I promise you Stiles, they’re not worth thinking about. They’re a bunch of low life scum bags. Now how about we get back to listening to your awesome mix of music and finish unpacking so that we can eat the dinner that I can smell my mom making?” I said my smile getting wider as I finished the sentence.

“I like that plan.” Stiles said wiping away the last of the tears before returning my smile. I stood up and went back to the closet where I had been hanging up all of Stiles’ shirts. We were going to make it through this. I would be here to help Stiles, as would my mom and Haley. We would become a pack, a very strong one. Then someday we would go down to Beacon Hills to show them what they lost when they let Stiles go. They would see the error of their ways. One way or another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be all in Haley's POV, so that you all can get a little taste of her character.  
> ~WHITESTORM547


	6. The Fox Girl (Haley’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles isn't the only one who is "unlocked" by the spell. When Rachel and Cheryl chant they're spell, they don't realize they've unlocked another secret. Haley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first chapter that I've formally posted. I hope you guys like it, and enjoy getting a taste of Haley's world.

_ Previously… _

_ “So, am I like you guys?” Stiles asked curiously looking between my mom and I as Haley placed everyone’s drinks in front of them before sitting down on the couch next to me with Aries curled into her lap. _

__  
  


I walked in and sat the drinks on the table, Aries close behind me.

“Possibly, there are many ways to test if you have our powers. Have you ever done anything that should have been impossible but you still managed to do it?” I heard Aunt Cheryl say, looking down at Stiles.

“Well in our sophomore year we were fighting a Kanima and I was given the task of putting a circle of Mountain Ash around the building to trap it inside-” I drowned out Stiles talking and turned my attention to Aries. I noticed his tail spread out more than normal and his ears slightly tilted back. I slowly pet Aries and closed my eyes.

“Yako.” I whispered. I looked at Stiles and squinted my eyes. I turned my attention back to Aries and started petting him again.

“Don’t worry boy, it’s all gone.” I whispered once more.

“ ** _bain an bloc, an chumhacht ar ais_**. **_bain an bloc, an chumhacht ar ais_**. **_bain an bloc, an chumhacht ar ais_**. **_bain an bloc, an chumhacht ar ais!_** ” I heard Rachel and Aunt Cheryl chant.

I grabbed Aries tightly as we flew off the couch onto the wall behind it. I groaned lightly as Aries shifted and brushed against my amulet. A soft green glow emitted from the jade fox. I brought my hand up and lightly touched the glowing fox. I threw my head back and gasped.

_ A woman carried a small basket down the street. She swung it slightly and would lift it’s cover every few minutes. She walked down a long pathway and stopped at a door. She bent down and removed the cover off the basket. She rocked the basket and cooed at the little baby inside. She took a necklace out of her pocket and put in an envelope. She slipped a letter inside as well and put the envelope on the baby's lap. She kissed the baby’s forehead and rang the doorbell of the house. She took one last glance and whispered.  _

_ “Stay safe little one.” _

“Wait, where did Haley go?”

I let out a small gasp as I was thrown back into reality.

“Right here!” I said, Aries now on my shoulder.

“Hold on, what is a soul bond?” Stiles asked looking down at Rachel, then Aunt Cheryl.

‘Soul Bond! They have a Soul Bond?’ I thought. I turned my head as Aunt Cheryl explained and Stiles was called by some random dude with an extreme temper.

I sat down and zoned out as Aunt Cheryl started babbling about Bonds and Stiles and Rachel embraced their newfound love for each other.

I brushed my thumb over my necklace and wondered. I had never questioned who my mother was, or my family to be exact. I had always been happy just to be with Rachel and Cheryl.

_ But that was all changing. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smaller chapter, if you didn't notice, and next time I do one in Haley's POV, it will be longer, and you'll meet Olivia.
> 
>  
> 
> When Haley says Yako, she is referring to the nickname of the Nogitsune.


	7. Liam's Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam talks to the Sheriff and learns Stiles' location. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Sorry for the long wait! We hope you like it :)  
> ~dreamgurl868

##  **Liam’s POV**

 

I couldn’t help but be frantic as I attempted to call Stiles and was sent straight to voicemail. Something wasn’t right. Stiles never had his phone off. When I realized that I wouldn’t be reaching him using his phone, I knew that I had to figure out some other way to get a hold of him or to track where he had gone. If only Deaton were here and not missing, then maybe there could be some magic that could find him…

 

_ 2 days later… _

After everything that had happened with Theo I decided that it was best that I distance myself from the pack, I couldn’t stand to be around them considering they were all still siding with him on everything Stiles. I was still doing everything I could to find him, but I was slowly running out of options. There was only one last thing that I could think of to do, and that was talk to the Sheriff again to see if I could prove to him that I was only thinking of Stiles and not of the pack.

When I arrived at the Sheriff's house I tentatively knocked on the door, afraid that he would slam it in my face. When the door opened it revealed the Sheriff with a surprised look on his face.

“Liam?” He asked opening the door all the way, but not letting me into the house.

“Hello Sheriff Stilinski, can I talk to you for a minute?” I asked nervously wringing my hands together.

“Sure son, come on in.” He said moving out of the doorway so that I could enter the house. I walked in and headed right to the living room and sat down on the couch, nervously running my hands through my hair.

“Alright, Liam, what’s going on? I haven’t heard from or seen anyone from the pack since that night I told you that Stiles was gone.” Sheriff Stilinski explained.

“Sir, I know what Scott did and I know that it was horribly wrong. I don’t know why he would push away someone who has been his friend since they were kids for someone who just walked back into their lives. But I want you to know that I don’t side with Scott at all. I honestly sir just want to talk to Stiles again. I miss him.” I said choking up part way through with tears filling my eyes but I tried my hardest to not let them fall. I looked up from where I was looking at the floor when I felt the couch next to me sink down to see Sheriff Stilinski sitting there and putting his hand on my shoulder.

“I gotta say Liam, that is the sincerest thing I’ve heard in a long time about Stiles.” Sheriff Stilinski said giving me a smile and rubbing my back.

“Thank you sir. Stiles is like a big brother to me, and I just want to know that he’s okay.” I said with a wet smile.

“Sheriff I know it’s asking a lot, but I’d really like to know where Stiles is.” I asked looking at the Sheriff cautiously. The Sheriff let out a large sigh before he turned to me to answer.

“I promised that I wouldn’t tell anyone where Stiles went. I think he just wants to get used to his new life. But I have this feeling that even if I don’t tell you, that you would find some way to figure it out for yourself” The Sheriff sighed before standing up and walking over to a table in the entry way

“This is the address of where he’s staying. Just please Liam, whatever you do, don’t hurt him again.” he said before handing me the envelope that contained the address. I smiled at him before gently taking the envelope from him.

“I promise sir. I’ll have Stiles text you when I get there.” I said before quickly heading out the door. I ran as fast as I could back to my house, where I ran into my room to start packing things to go find Stiles.

“Liam? Where are you going?” my mom asked from the doorway to my room.

“I’m sorry mom but I have to do this. Stiles left and now I need to find him. I know that it probably sounds crazy and I know that it’s not right, but I need to do this.” I said looking my mom right in the eye with a determined look on my face.

“I understand Liam, I’ve heard the way that you talk about Stiles. He’s like the big brother that you never had. Go get him honey, just let me get my card so that you can buy the things you need.” Mom said before leaving the doorway and heading downstairs. I could hear her talking to herself as she gathered different things downstairs until she came back up the stairs and came over to where I was standing holding out a bag to me.

“This bag has money and a card for you to use, along with some snacks so that you don’t get hungry during the trip. All I ask is that you call me when you get there, okay?” Mom explained before placing a kiss on my forehead.

“I will mom, don’t worry. I love you, alright.” I said giving her a tight, but not too tight, of a hug. I zipped up my bag before grabbing the one my mom gave me, then headed out the door. When I left out the front door I looked forward to see Scott standing there with a glare on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Scott asked, his eyes blazing Alpha red. I had to suppress the urge to follow his Alpha order. I knew that I didn’t want Scott to be my Alpha anymore, so subconsciously I made the decision to break the bond of Alpha and Beta.

“I don’t have to tell you anything, you’re not my Alpha anymore.” I exclaimed the last part coming out as a roar. I could see the expression on Scott’s face go from shock to sad to lastly anger.

“Did Stiles put you up to this?” Scott growled out, the red in his eyes seeming to become more intense. But I felt nothing. I felt no pull to him.

“I haven't talked to Stiles since he left. You know that, and I know that. But now what I do is none of your business. Goodbye Scott, and don’t follow me.” I said as I walked off pushing past him and walking away down the street. Washington State here I come...


	8. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the new chapter. The next one will be written by my awesome co-author, WHITESTORM547.
> 
> ~dreamgurl868

##  **Rachel’s POV**

_ Well it’s been 3 days since Stiles arrived here in Washington and it couldn’t be going better. Our bond is strengthening and Stiles is learning more about what it means to be a Druid. He’s already mastered a lot of the basic spells, and momma thinks that he could catch up to me if he continues at the pace he’s at now. I wish I could have learned everything I have as fast as Stiles. But anyways… I know mom told me about what happened to Stiles but he started telling me about what he’s been going through for the past 2 years. All about the Alpha, the Kanima, the Darach and Alpha Pack, the Nogitsune (Poor Stiles!), and now finally everything that happened with that bastard Theo. I swear if I ever meet that kid I’m going to torture him slowly so he too can feel the pain that he caused Stiles to feel. _

_ I mean how could Scott, the person who was supposed to be Stiles’ best friend completely destroy him on the word of someone who just popped back into their life? I’d love to give him a big whack upside the head with a metal baseball bat. _

_ But anyways, today is Stiles’ first day of school and I can feel through our bond that he was nervous. But I mean considering everything that happened to Stiles while he was at school I don’t blame him… _

 

I let out a sigh as I closed my journal and then placed it into my backpack, once I made sure that I had everything that I would need for the day I left my room and went over to Stiles’. When I knocked on the door, Stiles stuck his head out looking like he was going to have a panic attack.

“Hey Stiles it’s okay. No one is going to judge you.” I said giving him a reassuring smile.

“I know, just give me two seconds. I need to get my stuff, then we can go.” Stiles said leaving his door open as he goes into his room to get his backpack. He came out after a minute with a smile as he closed his door.

“Ready? I think I can smell Mom making bacon downstairs.” I said holding my hand out to Stiles. We walked hand in hand down the stairs until we got to the kitchen where my mom was standing at the stove cooking bacon and flipping pancakes, while Haley was sitting at the breakfast bar eating some granola with a side of pineapple. Haley was really into eating pineapple lately, it was definitely a strange thing to watch. Stiles and I sat down on the other side of Haley, and once we were settled in my mom handed each of us a plate with bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

“Ready for your first day of school Stiles?” My mom asked as she started cleaning out the pan she used to cook the bacon in.

“I’m nervous as hell, but I’ll make it through.” Stiles explained his mouth full of pancakes. I shook my head at him as a bit of syrup dribbled down his chin. I shook my head with a laugh, and then wiped his chin off.

“You probably shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.” I giggled. Stiles just shrugged his shoulders before continuing to eat his food. The rest of our meal was eaten in silence, and then once we were finished we all put our plates in the dishwasher before heading out the front door.

“Have a good day you three!” My mom yelled as we closed the door behind us. Stiles followed Haley and I as we walked out to the driveway to where Stiles’ jeep was parked.

“So are we taking Roscoe to school or what?” Stiles asked gesturing to where his old beat up Jeep was sitting in the driveway.

“Yeah… How about a no to that one…” Haley drawled looking at the jeep with a sense of distaste.

“What’s wrong with Roscoe?” Stiles asked looking confused.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, it just isn’t the prettiest car out there.” Haley explained

“Plus you did say that it has a lot of problems, we just don’t want to break down on the way there. How about we take one of our cars?” I explained pushing a button on my key that made the doors to the garage doors start to open. Stiles’ eyes started to widen when he saw the three pristine cars sitting behind the slowly rising doors. When the first door opened it revealed my mom’s sedan the 2016 Acura TLX, definitely a beautiful car. When the second door opened it revealed my SUV the 2016 Toyota Sequoia, love it! Finally the last door opened to reveal Haley’s car, the 2016 GMC Canyon, that thing was like her baby.

“Wow…” Stiles squeaked out. I could tell that he was truly impressed by the cars that we had. I mean they were pretty nice.

“Thanks Mom bought them for us when we managed to maintain good grades last year. When we see a car that we like, Mom will trade our old car in for a brand new car. It’s a sweet deal.” I explained.

“I’m like shocked, they’re all so pretty.” Stiles sighed.

“Well I don’t know about you two but I’m going to take my truck and go pick up Olivia.” Haley said before walking to her truck. I just shook my head as she shook her hips before getting into the car and driving off to school. I grabbed Stiles’ hand and dragged him over to the passenger side of the car, I kissed him quickly on the lips before heading over to the driver's side of the car. I turned to look at Stiles when I heard his door slam, I was confused when I saw him looking at his feet and twiddling his fingers.

“Stiles, darling, what’s wrong?” I inquired gently grabbing one of his twiddling hands in mine. Stiles looked up at me before quickly looking down, I gave his hand a quick squeeze to encourage him to talk.

“It’s just, what if no one likes me? No one and I mean no one except Scott liked me before the whole werewolf stuff happened. I don’t want it to be like that again.” Stiles confessed a tear making its way down his cheek, I reached over and wiped it away with my free thumb.

“You won’t have to worry about that. I mean you have me and you have Haley, I’m sure that even Haley’s friend Olivia will like you. I promise you it’s something that you don’t have to worry about.” I smiled at him

“Thanks Rachel, you’re seriously the most amazing girlfriend in the world.” Stiles smiled back, giving my hand a squeeze before letting go to wipe the tears from his face.

“Now, how about we head to school? Haley is going to be wondering why we’re getting there so late.” I said. I turned the key and then put the car in drive as I pulled out of the driveway, heading towards school. First day of school here we come!


	9. Meeting the Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Haley's best friend with a surprise visit from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love this chapter and get to know Olivia a bit.  
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and all of the kudos!
> 
> ~WHITESTORM547

Haley’s POV

Aries poked his nose out the window as I pulled in to Olivia’s driveway. She walked to the door and waited for Aries to hop into the backseat. She pulled to the door open and climbed into the seat next to me, throwing her backpack on the ground.

“You ready for another day at school?” Olivia asked, patting her dress down.

“As long as I get the camera in photography.” I said with a smile.

“Then I guess you’ll have a good day. Anyways, how’s life at home? I got your text and it seems a little weirder than usual. Olivia sighed.

“Yeah. And now I’m having dreams of a woman dropping me off at the house. It’s just so weird…” I said, pulling into the school parking lot.

“So, can I meet him?” Olivia smiled.

“Who? Stiles?” I asked, looking at her weirdly. 

“No. The Queen of England. Of course Stiles!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

“Fine. Let me just pack up Aries and then we can go.” I opened my backpack and motioned for Aries to go in.   
“You take him everywhere,” Olivia stated, “He might as well be another part of you!”

I smiled and looked back at Aries. He jumped into the open pocket of my backpack, and I pat his head down, zipping up the pocket.

“Let’s go.” I opened my car door and stepped out, grabbing my backpack. Olivia walked around the car and waited for me to lock it. I pressed a button on my keys and nodded my head slightly when I heard the two honks my car gave. I swung the backpack behind me and walked around the car. I stopped and put my hand on the hood of my truck, my head swaying. Olivia looked at me, concern filling her face. 

“You okay?” She asked, worriedly. 

“Yeah. I just got a feeling of something pulling me.” I put my hand to my brow and closed my eyes, steadying myself. 

“If you say so,” Olivia took out her phone and checked the time. “We need to get to Biology, class starts in 15 minutes.”

I nodded and we walked around the campus to the double doors that went into our high school. Olivia and I pushed the doors open and looked at the clutter of students that gathered around the hallways.

I grabbed Olivia’s hand and pulled her around the hall to see Rachel and Stiles talking to a girl.

“Rachel!” I yelled, getting her attention. She and Stiles turned their heads and looked at me. Rachel turned back to the girl and said goodbye, walking over to us with Stiles.

“Hey Olivia. How’s your mom?” Rachel asked, looking at Olivia.

“Better. She went to the doctor yesterday.” Olivia turned to Stiles and looked at him. “So you must be Stiles. Haley’s told me a lot about you. Well, some but you get the point.”

I hit Olivia on the arm and she put her arm up slapping me on the wrist. Rachel cleared her throat and we looked at her guiltily, putting our hands down.

“Yes. I’m Stiles. But I don’t know who you are.” Stiles commented.

“Oh. I’m Haley’s friend. I’m surprised you haven’t seen me yet. I’m usually always with her. But this weekend she told me you were coming over, so I stayed at my house with my mom.” Olivia said as she looked around in her backpack. I grabbed her backpack and reached into the front pocket, pulling out her phone. She smiled and looked at the time.

“Crap! We have to go.”

I looked over her shoulder and saw the time. Three minutes until class. I looked at Rachel and Stiles and smiled, as Olivia dragged me around the corner. We ran up the stairs and jumped into our Biology class as the bell rang.

“Oh no.” Olivia sighed.

“What?” I asked, looking around. Olivia pointed to a container of frogs in the corner of the classroom as students poured in from the doorway and took a seat. Olivia and I sat in the back when we heard a girl screech from behind us.

“Mr. Keeney! Something chewed up a frog!” The girl screeched.

I quickly looked at my backpack and saw Aries, gnawing on a piece of frog skin. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

The rest of the period was calmer. Olivia and I ran out of Biology when the bell rang and slid down the stair rail to Photography. I grabbed the camera and smiled when the students came in. We finished the day after Lunch and Math and jumped into my truck. We pulled into the driveway, ran inside to the kitchen, and dropped our stuff off before heading out the back door. Olivia and I ran to the backyard and ran into the pool house, sliding down the stairwell.

“So we’re going down the East tunnel today, right?” Olivia asked as she pulled on a headlamp. I nodded as I pulled on a pair of gloves and put on my toolbelt.

“Okay, so down the East tunnel, and then we can go back and finish that patch in South? Haley? Hello?” Olivia waved her hand in front of my face as I put everything away back on to the shelf. I turned around and walked to the stairs at a steady pace, feeling as if an invisible string was pulling me.

“Haley. This isn’t funny. What are you doing?” Olivia asked worriedly as she grabbed my arm and tried pulling me back. Olivia let out a gasp when a sharp green color filled my eyes.

“I have to go. It’s telling me to go.” I growled, as I wrenched my arm from her grasp. I shot up the stairs with a burst of speed and ran to the house. I flung the back door open and I ran through the house, stopping at the front entrance. The doorbell rang and the pulling feeling grew stronger. Stiles stood up from the couch and walked over, opening the door when my eyes pulsed in color as I tackled the person in the doorway to the ground, causing them to groan.

_ “Mine.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who could be in the doorway?
> 
> Find out next chapter to find out.


End file.
